CHERRY
by Ryusei Aki
Summary: "Apa kau memiliki kekasih?" Kyuhyun akan menjawab tidak. Toh untuk apa title kekasih jika hati'nya' sudah menjadi miliknya? Penasaran? Kemarilah. Kyuhyun akan menceritakan kisahnya padamu. HappyJOYday! YAOI! RnR?


**.**

**CHERRY**

**.**  
**Disclaimer: **KyuMin always belongs to each other

**Genre:** Romance

**Rated:**T

**Warnings:** typo(s), OOC, Shou-ai, the ONE and ONLY **KYUMIN**, almost song fic, POV campuran(?), DON'T LIKE? So DON'T you dare to READ it.  
**.  
Summary:** "Apakah kau mempunyai kekasih?" Kyuhyun menjawab tidak. Untuk apa title 'kekasih'? Toh hati seorang Lee Sungmin sudah menjadi miliknya. Penasaran? Kemarilah, Kyuhyun akan membagi kisahnya padamu.  
**.  
Music:** YUI - **CHERRY**  
[Play this song to get more effect(?)]  
**. **  
Special for KyuMin days! EnJOY reading JOYers~ ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini malam mulai larut.

Kyuhyun masih menunggu di pintu masuk dorm mereka, raut wajahnya mulai bosan. Tentu saja. Hampir 30 menit berdiri tanpa tujuan di depan pintu bukan satu hal yang menyenangkan untuk dilakukan. Huh... Kalau saja yang ditunggunya ini bukan hyung tersayang yang masih siaran di SUKIRA, Kyuhyun juga tak akan sudi duduk seperti orang kurang kerjaan di dorm lantai 11 itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah? Sedang apa disini?"

Suara tenornya membuat Kyuhyun mendongak. Berdiri dari posisi lesehan(?)nya yang disambut dengan tatapan heran dari Sungmin dan Ryeowook. "Minnie hyung? Lama sekali."

"Kau menungguku? Disini?"

Magnae itu mengangguk. Menunggu Ryeowook yang memutar bola matanya bosan selesai membuka pintu untuk masuk ke dalam. "Ayo ikut aku hyung."

Yang diajak tambah mengernyit heran. "Mau kemana? Ini tengah malam kalau kau lupa."

"Merayakan 13 juli." bisik Kyuhyun di telinga. Sang magnae segera mengambil alih gitar ditangan kanan Sungmin. Ganti menggenggam tangannya lembut dan menuntun hyungnya berjalan menuju lift di ujung koridor.

"Eh? Ada apa dengan hari ini? Tidak bisa diundur kah? Aku lelah Kyu."

"Mianhae. Kepalamu masih pusing, ne? Tapi memang harus hari ini hyung." ucapnya. Nada memelas yang terselip mau tak mau membuat Sungmin terkekeh. Bukankah dia memang tak bisa menolak keinginan magnae-nya?

"Arra, arra. Kau boleh membawaku kemana pun malam ini."

Beberapa satuan waktu berlalu. Lift yang mereka tumpangi akhirnya berhenti dengan bunyi "TING!" rendah. Menandakan tujuan mereka telah sampai- lantai tertinggi di gedung ini. Tak mengacuhkan tatapan bingung hyungnya, si magnae dengan sigap menarik tangan Sungmin-lagi. Membuka pintu ke atap apartement dan mulai menyamankan diri duduk bersandar di salah satu besi pembatas.

"Duduk sini hyung."

"Kupikir kau mau mengajakku kemana. Ternyata hanya ke sini, eoh?"

"Memang kau berharap mau ku ajak kemana, hm?" Kyuhyun terkekeh saat melihat hyungnya yang merengut sebal. "Tempat ini juga tidak buruk, kan?"

"Tapi Kyu, kalau hanya kemari kan bisa besok atau lusa. Aku ingin tidur―"

"Ini sudah tiga tahun, hyung."

Ocehan Sungmin terhenti mendengar ini. Namja aegyo itu memiringkan kepalanya. Tak paham dengan satu pernyataan terakhir Kyuhyun. "Tiga tahun apa?"

"Kau benar-benar lupa? Ditempat ini. Tepat tiga tahun lalu."

Sungmin mengatupkan lagi mulutnya yang hendak menyahut. Tenggorokannya tercekat. Harusnya dia tahu, Kyuhyun tak akan melepasnya di tanggal ini. Tanggal yang sama dengan 13 juli 2009 lalu. Tidak semudah itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah..."

"Mau menggantungku berapa lama lagi, hyung?" ucapnya lirih. Tatapan memohon tak lepas dari sepasang black diamond-nya. Menanti apapun jawaban Sungmin yang kini mengalihkan pandang gugup.

"Kau tahu? Mereka bilang hari ini KyuMin days. Hari kita berdua. Mention box-ku sudah penuh dengan ucapan selamat para shipper. Mereka masih saja menganggap kita ini sepasang kekasih. Hah... Dasar bodoh, mereka tidak tahu saja kau sudah menola―"

"Kyuhyun-ah! Aku tidak pernah mengatakan 'tidak' saat itu." potong Sungmin cepat.

"Tapi kau juga tidak menerima ku! Mungkin kau hanya kasihan padaku yang menjijikkan ini. Karena itukah kau baik padaku? Kau sungguh kejam Lee Sungmin." Kyuhyun menunduk, menyembunyikan matanya yang mulai memanas. Dua tangannya terkepal erat. Seolah menggambarkan seberapa sesak hatinya saat ini. "... Setidaknya ucapkan 'tidak' padaku hyung. Jangan terus memberiku harapan kosong seperti ini. Rasanya sakit. Sungguh―"

Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya saat sepasang bibir mungil menyapa miliknya. Memotong kalimat terakhirnya, memagut, tak lupa melumat sepasang bibir tebal sang magnae dalam satu ciuman penuh frustasi. Sungmin mulai menaikkan tangannya. Melingkarkan erat sepasang lengan putihnya di sekitar leher jenjang dongsaengnya. Kyuhyun yang asalnya diam, dengan sigap memainkan tangannya. Satu memeluk pinggang ramping Sungmin, satu menekan tengkuk yang tertutup rambut pirangnya.

Memperdalam ciuman mereka, pun mengekspresikan betapa sakit dan frustasinya dia dalam dua bibir yang saling berpagut mesra itu.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, hyung. Sungguh." lirih Kyuhyun begitu ciuman mereka terlepas. Dieratkannya kedua lengan itu. Guna makin menarik Sungmin dalam dekapan hangatnya, tak lupa langsung menyusupkan wajahnya dalam ceruk leher hyungnya.

Yang dipeluk hanya mendesah sedih. Sejenak membiarkan dongsaengnya menangis frustasi dalam ceruk lehernya. Dua tangannya terangkat, guna membalas pelukan Kyuhyun. Sungguh, dia juga sangat mencintai namja berambut ikal ini.

"Hey... Lepas dulu, ada yang ingin ku tunjukan padamu." pinta Sungmin setelahnya. Saat merasakan gelengan di pundaknya, sang hyung hanya terkekeh. Sebisa mungkin melepas pelukan mereka dengan lembut ―tanpa memberi kesan menolak.

"Kau tadi bilang mau merayakan 13 juli, eoh? Kalau begitu aku akan menyanyikan satu lagu khusus untukmu." Sungmin segera meraih gitar disampingnya. Mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang kini memandangnya bingung. "Dengar baik-baik, arra?"

"Te no hira furueta sore ga, chiisana yuuki ni natteitanda― mwo? Kau tidak tahu lagu ini? Tidak kenal YUI?" petik gitar Sungmin terhenti saat menyadari tatapan aneh Kyuhyun tertuju padanya.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa, hyung? Aku masih paham kalau kau menyanyi dalam bahasa mandarin. Tapi itu Nihon-go, hyung. Aku mana paham!" protesnya cepat. Aigo... Padahal suaranya masih parau. Masih saja si Evil itu sanggup bicara tak sopan pada hyungnya. "Aku juga belum se-kuper itu sampai tidak mengetahui Diva Jepang itu."

"Eh? Iya juga, ya~" respon Sungmin polos. Namja itu menggaruk tengkuknya canggung, paham akan magnae-nya yang buta bahasa Jepang. Tersadar akan sesuatu, yang lebih tua segera merogoh ranselnya. Sibuk sebentar dengan I-phone di tangan, sebelum menyerahkan si benda kotak pada Kyuhyun.

"Ini. Disitu ada terjemahan liriknya. Baca baik-baik sambil dengarkan aku." tukasnya lembut. Setelah yakin Kyuhyun sudah membaca 'maksudnya', Sungmin kembali memainkan gitar. Memulai lagu apik bernuansa musim semi yang tiap liriknya sesuai dengan apa yang dirasa. 'Semoga kau paham kali ini, Kyuhyun-ah...'

**Te no hira furueta sore ga  
Chiisana yuuki ni natteitanda**

[Vibrating in my hand  
That became a tiny bit of courage for me]

**Emoji wa nigatte datta dakedo  
Kimi kara wakuwaku shichau **

[You're bad at emoticons but it was from you  
It made me excited]

**Henji wa sugu ni shicha dame datte dareka ni kiita koto aru kedo  
Kakehiki nante dekinai no**

[I heard from someone before that you're not supposed to answer right away  
But I can't play games like that]

**... Suki na no yo ah ah ah**

[I love you ah ah ah]

**Koi shichattanda tabun kidzuitenai, deshou?**

[I've fallen in love, you probably don't realize, do you?]

**Hoshi no yoru negai komete CHERRY ~  
Yubisaki de okuru kime e no meseeji**

[Whishing to a starry night, CHERRY ~  
Sending a message to you with my fingertips]

Terkejut Cho Kyuhyun?

Harusnya tidak perlu. Tak ingatkah kau dengan caranya membangunkanmu tiap pagi? Bagaimana dia selalu mengecup lembut keningmu, bagaimana tiap kata "Kyuhyunnie adalah orang yang paling berharga bagiku." itu mengalun dalam hari-harimu.

Kemana saja kau, bodoh? Apa kau terlalu tuli untuk mendengar protes Hyukjae yang berkata jika perhatian Sungmin padanya semakin berkurang sejak kau bergabung?

Kau meragukannya hanya karena dia tak pernah mengakuimu sebagai kekasihnya? Lalu kau sebut apa tiap kata "Saranghae" yang selalu tertuju padamu? Dia selalu mengucapkannya.

Baik melalui acara public atau langsung saat kau selesai mencumbu-nya di malam sebelum kalian tertidur.

Sadarlah, chagi.

Title kekasih itu tak penting bagimu. Lihat saja bagaimana dia yang menyanyi untukmu sekarang. Lihat bagaimana senyum manis tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Lihat juga sepasang mata indahnya yang penuh pancaran kasih sayang tulus.

Ya. Dia memang sedang jatuh cinta. Tapi kau tidak menyadarinya. Lirik-lirik manis yang dinyanyikannya ini tertuju untukmu Kyuhyun.

Dengarlah baik-baik, dia sudah JATUH padamu, magnae.

**Hon no ichigyou de mo kamawanainda  
Kimi kara no kotoba hoshiinda  
Uso de mo shinji tsudzukerareru no**

[I don't mind if it's just a line  
I want words from you  
It could be a lie but I could keep believing then]

**... Suki dakara ah ah ah**

[Because I love you ah ah ah]

**Koi shichattanda tabun kidzuitenai, deshou?**

[I've fallen in love, probably don't realize, do you?]

**Hoshi no yoru negai komete CHERRY ~  
Yubisaki de okuru kimi e no meseeji**

[Whishing to a starry night, CHERRY ~  
Sending a message to you with my fingertips]

Sungmin mengakhiri petikan gitarnya dengan nada ceria yang apik. Sama sekali tak terganggu dengan sebelah tangannya yang masih dipasang gips. Senyum manisnya terus terkembang saat matanya menangkap sosok tercintanya.

"Itu lagu favoritku, Kyu. Lagu yang unik karena diawali dengan chord F. Tapi selain itu, lebih karena aku selalu mengingatmu saat memainkannya." jeda sejenak dan Sungmin menunduk. Mengigit bibirnya pelan sebelum melanjutkan. "Lagu yang manis, ne?"

"Hyung..."

"Kemarilah." Sungmin merentangkan tangannya. Menanti sosok si magnae membawanya dalam satu pelukan erat.

Kyuhyun tentu tak menunggu lama. Segera diraihnya tubuh yang lebih mungil itu kedalam lingkupan hangatnya. Merasakan bagaimana hatinya perlahan menghangat saat bisikan lembutnya mampir ditelinga. "Kau tahu itu, kan? Aku juga mencintaimu Kyuhyun-ah. Sangat mencintaimu, tidak kah itu cukup?"

"Mianhae. Aku memang bodoh."

Sungmin menggeleng. Semakin menelusupkan kepalanya dalam dada bidang magnae-nya. "Aniya. Apa kau ingin tahu alasanku saat itu tidak memberi jawaban apapun padamu?"

Kyuhyun melepas pelukan mereka. Langsung menggeleng saat menatap langsung raut hyungnya yang terlihat sendu. "Jangan katakan. Itu akan membuat hyung sedih. Lupakan saja semua yang kukatakan tadi."

"Harusnya aku ingin menolakmu dulu. Kita sama-sama namja, kita juga seorang public figure, aku berfikir tidak mungkin bisa menjalani hubungan sesulit itu―"

"Berhenti hyung. Kau menangis. Aku benci, jangan katakan lagi." suaranya tercekat. Kyuhyun kembali sakit saat mendapati sepasang foxy eyes didepannya tertutupi bongkahan kaca bening.

"Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? 13 juli saat itu aku juga jatuh padamu. Aku tidak bisa mengelak saat jantungku berdetak cepat dalam sentuhanmu. Karenanya, menolakmu juga satu hal tak mungkin kulakukan." bisikan lirih kembali mengalun. Membuat rasa bersalah kembali merasuk dalam dada yang muda. Kyuhyun diam, bingung mau melontarkan sanggahan apa lagi.

"Karena itu, bolehkah aku egois Kyuhyun-ah? Aku... Aku tidak bisa menerimamu sebagai kekasih. Tapi aku mencintaimu, aku juga sakit saat melihatmu bersama yang lain. Lagi pula, kenapa kau harus mengikatku dalam title 'kekasih' kalau nyatanya hatiku sudah ada padamu?"

Bukankah Lee Sungmin memang orang seperti itu?

Dia tak akan pernah mau berjalan menentang arus. Sungmin terlalu lurus; bukan karena namja itu egois, tetapi semata-mata karena dia tidak mau menyakiti yang lain. Tidak mau mengambil resiko untuk mengecewakan keluarga, teman, juga management yang menaunginya. Tapi meski begitu, hatinya juga bukan sesuatu yang mudah diingkari. Diatas logikanya dia sangat sadar, namja didepannya ini mempunyai tempat spesial di hatinya. Tempat terlarang, yang harusnya diserahkan pada calon istri-nya kelak.

"Sungmin-ah..."

Yang dipanggil tetap menunduk. Tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya yang basah oleh lelehan air mata.

"Lee Sungmin." Kyuhyun kembali bergumam. Mulai mendekatkan wajah mereka. "Mianhae, tapi biarkan aku egois juga."

Satu ciuman di pelipis kanan mengawalinya. Merambat ke dahi yang tertutupi poni pirang; dua kelopak mata, hingga berhenti sejenak di pipi chubby yang basah. "Aku tetap ingin menunggumu. Menunggumu hingga aku lelah dan tidak mampu bertahan. Jangan larang aku, karena seperti yang kau katakan tadi―" tangan Kyuhyun merambat naik. Menyentuh tepat bagian kulit yang menghantarkan detakan cepat dibaliknya. "―Hati ini milikku."

"...Ne, tunggu aku kalau begitu." Sungmin menutup matanya. Sadar Kyuhyun mulai merambati kembali wajahnya.

"Dengan senang hati, chagi." bisiknya lembut. Perlahan, bibir namja tampan itu kembali merambat, menghapus air mata yang tersisa; pun melahirkan rasa nyaman dan hangat di hati yang lebih tua saat bibir mereka kembali bersentuhan.

**.**

.

_13.7.2012_, ne?

_13.7.2009_lalu Kyuhyun gagal mendapatkannya. Kali ini pun seperti itu. Meski begitu, tidak ada sesal atau kecewa. Lagi pula, untuk apa juga? Bukankah hati si manis Lee Sungmin sudah menjadi miliknya? Kyuhyun tetap sang pemenang itu!

Mungkin Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa memamerkan seberapa sempurnanya sosok _"King of Kyuhyun's heart Lee Sungmin"_sebagai kekasih, mungkin dulu Kyuhyun sedih, tapi sekarang tidak perlu. Meski dunia tak tahu, jutaan bintang di atas sana sudah menjadi saksi mereka malam ini.

Seperti manisnya _CHERRY _(cinta pertama) dalam sakura musim semi yang merekah, cinta mereka juga akan dipermanis dengan hati yang paling terbagi; yang selalu menimbulkan debar-debar karenanya senangnya kebersamaan. Cinta mereka sederhana, tapi penuh akan ketulusan dan kemurnian.

Karena bagi mereka hanya ada Cho Kyuhyun untuk Lee Sungmin; dan Lee Sungmin untuk Cho Kyuhyun.

"Saranghae, Lee Sungmin."

"... Nado, Kyu. Nado Saranghae."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

BANZAI!

Happy KyuMin Days!

Semoga cinta tulus mereka tetap terlindung selamanya, semoga kebahagian manis selalu menyertai mereka, semoga cinta seluruh JOYers tetep melingkupi keduanyaaaa #amin

.

Okay, saya tahu ini sooooo cheesy, tapi mau gimana lagi? Imajinasi cetek saya hanya nyampe segini, mianhaeeeeee T.T #bow

.

Yang udah sampe sini, tetap ditunggu kritik dan sarannya ya yeorobunnn~


End file.
